A serving cart is employed in aircraft to serve food and drink to the passengers seated along the length of the aisle of the aircraft. These carts can be provided with brakes to hold the cart in position in the aisle, especially when rough weather is encountered. In order to make the braking means more accessible to the stewardesses, the brake pedal which operates the brake is preferably located at one end of the cart for operation by the attendant's foot, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,871 assigned to the same Assignee. This brake can be released by further downward movement of the pedal by the toe rather than by an upward movement which is more difficult. In the braking mechanism of this prior patent, pivotally mounted braking feet move downwardly to engage the floor and lift one end of the cart off the floor. By locating the braking mechanism at one end of the cart, the standard tie-down mechanism is not accessible from that end of the cart. Such tie-down mechanisms are commonly used in the galley area instead of the braking mechanism supplied on the cart. Thus, it is desirable that the cart braking mechanism not interfere with the operation of the tie-down mechanism from either direction. The tie-down mechanism utilizes a mushroom secured to the floor and the cart moves over the mushroom from either end.